


Bruises and Scrapes

by slainesaazbaum



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: High School AU, Just to be safe, teen for killua's abusive family, their in 10th grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slainesaazbaum/pseuds/slainesaazbaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon and Killua high school au<br/>Killua has all his walls up but Gon's honest smile is irresistible,<br/>Killua cant sleep at night because all these bruises,<br/>He tries to hide it all but Gon isn't blind.</p><p>(i came up with a small headcannon that [http://gkillua.tumblr.com/] got really pumped about so i wrote it for them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MY WONDERFUL AMAZING FRIEND EDITED THIS FOR ME I LOVE HER SO MUCH HERE IS HER TUMBLR   
> http://padfootsescape.tumblr.com/ SHE IS THE REASON THIS IS READABLE, She will edit anything you send her! Her ask box is open and ready for your fanfics or whatever you need editing on!  
> seriously i only write and edit while in tired and i can barely spell and do grammar when im awake so she is a serious life saver!  
> Fair warning though, i will be trying to take my time on these chapters so it may take a while i want it to be good since im actually writing this for somebody instead of myself!  
> There will only be 2 or 3 chapters, not many so yeah.

_Bruises and scrapes_

_All life’s mistakes_

_Are nothing but bad weather_

 

     Gon was dreading the first day of school. He was going to miss the warm summer sun, and being able to spend his whole day in the forest with his friends. He didn’t mind going to school, exactly, he just didn’t like spending all his time inside. He was excited to finally see all his friends after summer.

     Gon lived in an old city up in the mountains. Little patches of forest were easy to find, and even though he only lived five minutes away from the downtown area, there would frequently be deer and foxes and all sorts of other animals running around in his small front yard. Gon lived off of one of the main roads of the historic district of the city. There were grand old houses just around the street corner, but Gon and his aunt weren’t that well off. As soon as you turned off that main road it was like you had flipped a switch, and the street was suddenly lined with small houses. Gon lived in one of those small houses, but he didn’t mind it.

     Gon suddenly heard the bus pulling up outside of his door, and he slung his backpack over his shoulder and quickly ran to the bus. He gave a cheerful hello to the bus driver, and she gave a small good morning in return. Gon spent most of the bus ride staring out of the window, zoned out, thinking about what classes he had and hoping he would share some with his friends.

     Soon enough the bus stopped at the familiar brick building that was the high school. It was Gon’s second year there, so he knew what to expect and he wasn’t too worried. He quickly grabbed his schedule and found his first class: Algebra. The classroom was pretty average; the walls were painted white and there was a stack of papers on everyone’s desk. The teacher had assigned him to a seat near the back of the classroom with the wall to his left. He watched as the room slowly filled up, but he couldn’t help the small frown that formed on his face. None of the friends he hoped to see were in his class, not even any of his acquaintances. He had seen them all around school before, of course, but he never got the chance to talk to any of them. The bell rang and everyone settled down in their seats. But before the teacher could even call roll, one last boy walked into the room. Gon knew that he had never seen this boy anywhere before because he would have remembered.

     The new boy had snow white hair and eyes like ice. He wore a black long-sleeved turtleneck, dark jeans that clung to his calves, and black and white sneakers.

     The teacher noticed him and directed him into his assigned seat, which turned out to be the empty one to the right of Gon. Gon watched the other boy as he sat down and got out all of his things; he seemed, if anything, over prepared for class. Now that the other boy was closer Gon could see a small blush on his porcelain white skin, from being the center of attention for those few seconds, and the dark rings under his eyes. Gon leaded over a little closer to the other boy.

     “Hi! I’m Gon!” Gon said with a smile.

     “I’m Killua.” The other boy said it in a small and subdued voice. Even though Gon barely heard his voice he already liked it.

     Soon, though, their teacher got up in front of the class and asked for their attention. Gon had been in public school all his life, and knew that the first day speeches where always boring and monotonous. Gon looked over to Killua and saw that he was sitting forward, paying careful attention to what the teacher was saying and reading the papers in front of him.

     Gon passed the rest of the class by doodling along the edges of the papers and not really paying attention to whatever the teacher was talking about.

     Eventually the dull electronic bell rang from the intercom throughout the old building and kids flooded the hallway. Gon quickly threw the papers into his backpack and walked around his desk to stand next to Killua who was carefully putting everything in his bag.

     “Hey!” Gon smiled at him

     “Hey.” Killua finally put everything in to his bag and shrugged it on his shoulders.

     “You’re new here, right?”

     “Yeah….”

     “What class do you have next?” The two boys made their way out of the classroom and out into the hallway.

     “Um,” Killua dug out his schedule from his pocket, “Biology, in room 223.”

     “I can show you where that’s at!” Gon walked closer to Killua and looked over his shoulder to see what classes he had. Gon was a little disappointed to find out that they had none of the same classes together. Soon enough they came to the classroom Killua was supposed to be at and they had to part ways.

     “Bye, see you later!” Gon called back as he was swept away from Killua by the crowd. The other boy only gave a small wave in return.

     The rest of the day Gon found himself in classes with his friends from last year. In every class the teachers had basically the same things to say, and soon the day was coming to a close. Gon went to his locker for a final time to drop off his notebooks, since he wouldn’t have to bring them home. Gon walked fast though the halls - he had to hurry because his bus was one of the first to leave, but as he walked past the library windows something made him stop.

     He could see Killua with his unmistakable puff of white hair sitting in the library, alone at a table with headphones in his ears and his nose in a book. Gon stopped and watched him for a moment. He looked to the door at the end of the hall that would lead him downstairs where he needed to be, then back to Killua. Without really any real reason he found himself opening the door to the library and going in.

     “Mind if I sit here?” Gon said as he took the chair across from Killua. Killua looked up from his book just a second to nod. ‘Why would you ask if you’ve already sat down?’ Killua thought to himself.

     The two of them sat there in a comfortable silence, Gon took out all the paperwork he got today and started filling it out for his aunt in advance, and Killua just kept reading. Gon began to notice little habits of Killua’s - he would constantly pull up the sleeves of his shirt so that they covered as much of his palms as possible, he would shift from one reading position to another. The silence that was between them didn’t feel awkward - they both accepted that the other was there and just did their own thing. This went on until around five o’clock when the librarian came to tell them that the school was locking up, and they had to leave. The two boys quickly packed up their things and went down the stairs and out of the school.

     The stifling air hit them like a wall - even though school had started it was still summer and the heat hadn’t turned into fall yet. Gon looked over to Killua in his long sleeve shirt and pants.

     “Aren’t you hot in that?” Gon asked as he took off the small jacket that he always wore, revealing a short sleeve shirt. He then tied his jacket around his waist and shorts.

     "I’m used to it,” Killua said. He stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to Gon. “How are you going to get home?”

     Gon scratched the back of his head and let out a little laugh. Gon’s house was only a few minutes away by car, but it was too far away to walk there, unless you had all day.

     “I guess I didn’t think much about it. I’ll try calling my aunt to see if she can pick me up.” Gon took out his phone and Killua let out a small sigh. Gon didn’t notice the other’s sigh and dialed the familiar number. Luckily for Gon, Mito could come pick him up and soon she was there waiting for Gon.

     “How are you going to get home?” Gon asked, realizing that there was no one there to pick him up. The smallest blush appeared on Killua’s cheeks.

     “Don’t worry about me, you should probably get going. You don’t want to keep your aunt waiting.” He nodded towards the car. Gon reluctantly climbed into his aunt’s car and they drove away. Gon kept an eye on Killua as he slowly disappeared behind the curves in the road.

     Soon, hanging out after school became routine for both of them. Gon’s smile began to break down Killua’s walls, and they began to talk and laugh together. Killua started helping Gon find books that he would like. Sometimes, Killua wouldn't show up to school at all, and when he did the rings under his eyes where even darker and he offered no explanations to why he had been gone, but Gon didn't pry.

     Gon began to recognize when Killua didn’t want to talk about something. Killua even ended up coming to school one day with his pinky and ring finger taped together, broken, but just when Gon was opening his mouth to ask Killua, the other boy gave him a look with his dark ringed eyes that made him stop.

     However, Gon’s curiosity wouldn’t leave him alone. One day, while they were sitting down in front of one of the bookshelves, scanning the titles on the bottom shelf, Gon spoke up.

     “Hey Killua?” Gon looked over to Killua, who was lazily reading the back of a book that he had picked up.

     “Mmm?”

     “Why do you always come here after school?” Killua looked to Gon, contemplating on whether or not to tell him a lie, but looking at Gon’s face, he knew he couldn’t lie to him. He looked back to the bookshelf and put the book back in its place.

     “I just don’t like going home, I guess.” Killua looked back to Gon. “What about you?”

     “I come here because you’re here!” Gon smiled at Killua, making the other boy blush.

     “Idiooooot!” Killua said as he flicked Gon’s forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay here we go! Sorry this took a wile!  
> Im so glad for everyones support even if you just clicked on this it means a lot to me!!!  
> just wow! <3  
> if there's anything wrong with this chapter tell me or if something needs more detail or anything like that.   
> luckily i've always had a good family situation so if something seem off on that respect im sorry.  
> (the last chapter is gonna be the best im excited for it)

   

_The books I won’t read_

_The air that I’ll breathe_

_The colors I’ve seen_

_I’ll leave these pages in the trees_

 

 

     The weather outside grew colder, and Killua’s sweaters where now more practical than Gon’s shorts and t-shirt combo. The boys grew closer, becoming best friends as though it was meant to be. Even though they would never be put in a situation where it was necessary, both boys knew they would die for the other. 

  
     Eventually an obvious idea occurred to Gon - it was the kind of idea that comes naturally when you have a best friend. 

  
      “Killua! You should come spend the night at my house!” Gon said it with such enthusiasm that Killua knew he couldn’t refuse. 

  
     “Sure!” Killua replied with a wistful smile on his face. He didn’t want to let Gon down, even if there were consequences. 

  
     Gon immediately launched into plans of when and what they would do. Killua’s excitement was subdued though, he knew only one way to get permission to go and it wasn’t a surefire plan.

  
    That day, after Gon had left and it was only him standing on the lonely sidewalk, he pulled out his phone and selected one of his rarely used contacts. 

  
      _Dad._

  
     He took a deep breath, then pressed the call button and waited, hoping that he would pick up. His dad was always away for his job, leaving Killua alone with his frantic mother and his brothers. His dad picked up the phone. 

     “Hey… good… yeah….” Killua was nervous; he could feel his palms sweating. 

     “I was wondering if it would be okay if I spent the night at a friend’s house tomorrow?” Killua waited anxiously, then, upon hearing the response, he almost jumped for joy.

      “Thank you! Could you tell Mom that you said I could go?” 

    Soon after, Killua hung up the phone with a ridiculous smile on his face. He did it! He would get to go! Killua started running in the direction of his house with high hopes, almost forgetting what would await him upon his return. 

_____________________________________________

      Killua walked up to the huge house with the huge and heavy oak doors. The sun had set on his walk home and the stars and moon where blocked out by dark clouds. The house staired at him with its darkened windows. The daunting structure seemed to reach the dark clouds swirling above. The cool breeze bit at his cheeks, but he didn’t shrink or shiver. He hoped against hope that his family had gone to bed, but he knew it was futile; it wasn’t even that late at night. He took a deep breath and opened the front door just a crack, and tried to slip though before anyone noticed.   
     

       He entered the dark hallway and stepped carefully and quietly, trying to sneak up to his room when suddenly he felt a strong grip on his arm and fake nails dug into his flesh like knives though his sweater. He heard a familiar voice behind him, shrill like nails on a chalkboard. 

      “Where do you think you’re going?!?!”

______________________________________________  


     Killua sat shirtless in the floor of his bathroom, with a small first aid kit in front of him. The kit was the one thing he still had of his younger sister, Alluka. It was the last gift she gave him before she got sent away to who-knows-where, and Killua was sure his parents didn’t even know. 

     The fresh bruises darkening all over Killua’s body made him want to cringe every time he moved, but he tried his best to tough it out. With a sharp intake of breath, he began bandaging up his arm where his mother’s claw-like nails had dug into him. He knew she would be mad about his going behind her back to his dad to get permission, but he didn’t think it was going to be this bad. The bandage had been used before, and he knew it was hazardous to reuse bandages, but he didn’t have any other choice - there was nothing else to do. 

      He closed the first aid kit with fleeting thoughts of his sister in his mind. 

      _Thank you, Alluka._

      Then, he proceeded to put on some pajamas, a tank top and shorts. There was no one here who he had to hide his bruises from, and his house was warm and heated. He crawled under his blankets, exhausted. Every movement hurt and a deep ache penetrated down to his bones. His arms ached and he almost cried just from the contact of his soft bed and cover. 

      He looked out of the window that he was facing; the clouds where still out, covering up the stars. Killua sighed, and closed his eyes even though he knew sleep would elude him.

       “Tomorrow.” He whispered to himself; tomorrow he was going to Gon’s house, and he would have fun with his friend. He wouldn’t have to come back to this place for the first night in his life. 

       Sleep had been hard to come by for a long time. He hardly remembered what it felt like to get a good night’s sleep. He had been a child the last time he had felt fully rested. He had grown accustomed to it though, always being tired. His bruises kept him up at night, and when he did manage to fall asleep, he found himself drifting in and out of consciousness all night. 

      That night was no different from any of those before. 

      When morning finally came, Killua was fully packed before the sun rose. He wasn’t sure what you were supposed to pack for a sleepover, so he just packed the basics. He was buzzing with excitement and his stomach was full of butterflies, even though it would be a whole day of school before he went to Gon’s house.   
In the boys’ first block, they could hardly hold in their excitement. They would find themselves glancing at each other out of the corner of their eyes during class, and exchanging ridiculous grins. 

      The school day went by fast and soon they were hanging out in the library together, waiting for when Mito would come pick them up. 

      The butterflies in Killua’s stomach made him feel like he was going to throw up. He didn’t want to mess anything up on this sleepover, but he had never even been to anyone else’s house before. He was afraid he would do something wrong, something stupid. Even with these anxieties he was still excited. He had never done this before, and he was glad it was Gon’s house. 

      He was so glad he had meet Gon. He had always wanted to have friends, but being stuck in that house all day had given him limited opportunities. Now that he had a friend, a best friend, it made the world seem brighter and a whole lot more fun. Soon enough the library closed, and Gon and Killua where climbing into the backseat of Mito’s car. Killua started fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater - the nervousness of his stomach was almost overwhelming. 

      “So you must be Killua, Gon’s told me all about you!” Mito spoke up as she drove away from the school. She threw a quick glance back at Killua, “I’m so glad to finally meet you!” 

      “It’s nice to meet you too.” Killua said, with a small redness in his cheeks. She was being so nice. Gon turned to Killua then and started talking about how great Mito’s food was. Killua’s nerves began to calm down. He could do this, with Gon around everything was easy and natural and he shouldn’t worry. 

       They pulled up in a small gravel driveway alongside Gon’s small house. Gon’s house wasn’t bigger than a normal mobile home. It was old, with the outside painted a faded green color, and the dark shingled roof sagging slightly. When they went in, Killua could see that they had immediately came into a small living room that was connected to the kitchen by a large doorway. Gon quickly grabbed Killua’s hand and tugged him along. 

       “Come on! I’ll show you around!” Gon pulled him through the cozy living room into the narrow kitchen. The room had a small table wedged into a corner, and Mito had already set up some plates and other things on it. She was busy rushing around the small kitchen, putting the finishing touches on all of the food. 

      “This is the kitchen!” Gon said, as if it wasn’t already obvious. 

      “Dinner will be ready in a minute!” Mito said as Killua got dragged away again. He was pulled down the narrow kitchen, through another open doorway that led into the hall. To his left was the living room, and to his right was the hallway. The hallway was narrow, and Killua was afraid that if he didn’t watch his step he might bump into the walls. 

      “The first door to the left is Mito’s room, I can’t show you in there. That one on the right is the bathroom, be careful because if you don’t lock it just right it will unlatch, and right next to that is the basement door.” Gon said it all so fast and they walked down the hall Killua hardly had time to take it all in. Soon they were at the end of the hall at the second and last door on the left. 

      “This one is my room!” Gon opened the door revealing a small room filled by a bed and computer desk. The space the bed took up and the floor space where about equal. His walls were painted a soft yellow and the covers on his bed were green. The room was set up with the computer desk on the far wall away from them, the bed along the right wall, and the closet across. 

      “Dinner!” They heard Mito’s voice call down the small hallway. Killua and Gon quickly ditched their backpacks on Gon’s floor and raced away into the kitchen. 

     Killua never knew how fun eating with a family could be until that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO KILLUGON HELL

_I traced a few lines_

_Misread all the signs_

_Slipped many times_

_My blood’s still red and I’m just fine_

                                    Killua was stuffed; he didn’t think that he had ever eaten this much in one night ever before. His stomach hurt from laughing and his cheeks hurt from smiling and he liked it.

                                    But, soon enough, the night grew late and dinner came to an end. The two boys helped clean up the table before they retreated back into Gon’s room. Gon yawned, went over to his closet, and started pulling out some pajamas.

                                    “Did you need to borrow some pajamas?” Gon asked as he turned his head towards Killua.

                                    “I brought my own.” Killua went over to his back and searched around and found his pajamas, soft pants printed with the logo of his favorite video game and a thin long sleeve shirt. When Killua turned back to Gon with his pajamas in his arms, he saw that the other boy was already changing into another tank-top. Killua shifted awkwardly for a moment.

                                    “I’m going to go change in the bathroom.” Killua said quietly, and slipped out of the room before Gon could reply. He quickly walked down the hall and into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and sighed.

                                    The room was small and simple with the toilet by the door, and beside that a small sink, with a mirror above it. The bathtub was opposite the door and was as long as the room was wide.

                                    Killua put down his pajamas on the closed toilet lid and started changing. He took off his shirt but he stopped when he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. He went over and stood square in front of his reflection.

                                    He looked at the bruises and scrapes along his shoulders and chest. He gently touched one of the big black bruises that was located on the front of his shoulder. He inhaled sharply through his teeth - it was still tender. He was lucky that Gon hadn’t dragged him anywhere by that arm. He was good at hiding pain; he had to hide it around Gon all the time, when they roughhoused or he accidentally bumped into something. He was afraid that one day he wouldn’t be able to hide it anymore.

                                    Then he heard Gon’s footsteps coming down the hall to the bathroom. Killua double checked to make sure he had locked the door.

                                    The doorknob jingled and the lock slipped back.

                                    “Hey, Killua, I need to-” that was when Gon saw him. Killua leapt into action - he took a quick step towards Gon and shoved him out the door while shutting it simultaneously. Killua quickly pressed his back against it, pushing to keep it closed like a monster was on the other side. His heart was beating a million miles an hour, and his brain was frozen.

                                    Gon could only stand in shock, staring at the closed door that the bruised and cut up arm of his best friend had disappeared through.

                                    “Killua…?” the other boys name left his lips like a sad sigh. The image was so clear: his best friend, bandaged and bruised. Black, blue, purple, green, and yellow discoloring his skin. He could tell just by the sight how painful that must be. Gon finally understood the long sleeves and the bags under his eyes, but he didn’t understand why Killua would hide this from him. Gon did know one thing for sure - it was that he was angry, his best friend was hurt and he wanted to know who would do such a thing. It was unforgivable.

                                    Killua burst out of the bathroom, dressed in his pajamas. He pushed past Gon, keeping his head down as he ran into Gon’s room. Killua couldn’t stand to look at his best friend right now. He didn’t know why he was so afraid, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand the look on Gon’s face.

                                    When Killua went into Gon’s room, he found that Gon had made a small bed for him on the ground, with the foot of the makeshift bed by the door. He closed the bedroom door behind him and turned off the lights before slipping under the covers. The room wasn’t dark though; the moon was shining brightly through Gon’s window. Killua took several deep breaths to calm down - his heart was still racing.

                                    Too soon, the bedroom door creaked open and a sliver of light from the hall cut through the moonlight. Killua felt a gentle touch on his arm; he flinched, and then he heard Gon’s voice.

                                    “Killua.” There was worry and determination in his voice.

                                    “I’m okay, Gon.” The whispered words had barely left Killua’s lips before Gon reacted.

                                    “You’re not okay, Killua!” In his passion Gon forgot about the bruises, and he squeezed Killua’s arm. Killua couldn’t help the small cry of pain that slipped out. He sat up quickly and swatted Gon’s hand away from him. He placed his own hand protectively over where Gon had been holding him.

                                    “I’m okay….”

                                    “Killua, please… just tell me who did this!”

                                    “Its fine, I don’t want to get you involved!”

                                    “I’m already involved!”

                                    “I don’t want them to hurt you, too….”

                                    There was a tense silence for a moment; the tension in the air was almost tangible.

                                    “Killua. You don’t have to worry about me! We’re friends! Just, please tell me who’s doing this to you! You’re not okay!” Gon’s words where so sincere that Killua almost turned around; he almost broke but he knew he couldn’t. His family would hurt Gon, too; he couldn’t get him involved in this. He shut his eyes tight against the temptations.

                                    “I’m fine, Gon! It’s none of your business!”

                                    “It is my business!”

                                    “Why?!”

                                    “Because I love you!”

                                    Killua felt his face grow hot, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Did Gon really mean that? The other boy grabbed the wrist of the hand that Killua was protecting his arm with and turned him around so that they were face to face.

                                    Their eyes met, Gon’s golden brown were filled with a passionate fire and Killua’s icy blue were wide with shock. He knew, then, exactly what Gon had meant by those words.

                                    Then, suddenly Gon leaned forward, closed his eyes, and planted his lips on Killua’s.

                                    Killua’s heart felt like it was going to explode; he left warm from his head to his feet. It seemed like that moment lasted forever. His wide eyes staring, shocked; their bodies close and warm. He couldn’t believe this was happening. There was only one clear thought in Killua’s head.

                                    _His lips are soft…_

                                    Then Gon pulled back. His golden eyes fluttered open and he looked at Killua, fearless.

                                    Killua could only stare at the other boy, shocked.

                                    “Killua.” Gon’s intense eyes looked straight into him like beams of light shining through the darkness. “I’ll always be by your side, and you don’t have to act like you’re alone anymore.”

                                    “G-gon….”

                                    Killua knew one thing then, that no matter what else he went through, however much pain he had to bear, he could do it. He could do it because he wasn’t alone; because he had Gon. Killua knew he didn’t have to explain everything that night, and he didn’t. He knew that now Gon would wait for when he was ready to tell.

                                    That night was the first night that Killua could clearly remember getting a good night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!! <33333333 It really means a lot to me and if you made it this far i love you and please comment and tell me what you think! (sorry for the half-assed ending tho)  
> super duper special thanks to the lovely Jackie who edited all this, without her i would be nothing. She even helped me with the ending! Send her anything you need edited! you dont even need to know her (be warned tho she's watching the chimera ant arc right now and isnt done with the series) She barely even posts anything so pls follow her!!!  
> [ http://padfootsescape.tumblr.com/ ]  
> Well thats the end it guess! Thank you guys so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
